Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Down time
by Iron Leopard
Summary: Ever wonder what a demigod does in his or her spare time? Well find out in a fuuny one shots about our favorite heros
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys since the **_**Mark of Athena**_** is coming out; you probably don't care about Krista and Reed but about the characters from the actual story. So I've decided to make little one shot about each of the characters and their daily lives when they're not saving people's lives, killing monsters, and well being a demigod.**

**Okay so I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the half-bloods, gods, or other fictional characters. Rick Riordan does, though. I'm sure if you fan mail him he will respond. Thanks**

**And without further explanations here we go.**

**Chapter 1: Rejection Hotline **

Annabeth sat on the bench in front of school. She'd been thinking about Math and her Percy, her boyfriend. He was coming to get her from school and together they would be going to camp. Percy had gotten out of school a week earlier and Sally suggested Percy pick her up from school. So there she sat waiting for her boyfriend to show up. She called him to make sure he was okay but then she scolded herself for being stupid and not remembering that cell phones equals monsters, as she learned from Chiron when she was eight, and shut off her phone and returned it to her pocket. Soon the parking lot was empty and Annabeth was growing more annoyed. She sighed and pulled her hair out of its ponytails and let it cascade down her back in golden curls.

"Hey, Annie," said a cocky and seductive voice but in her case grotesque. It was Jake Labourd, the boy who asked her if she was single on her first day of school.

"Never call me Annie," said Annabeth locking at him with her intense storm cloud eyes, thinking of a million ways to kill him. She thought to herself I swear if he bothers me anymore then I will kill him, go to the underworld, bring him back from the dead, and then kill him all over. Repeatedly!

"But Baby, you know you want this…." Said the boy with a smug look on his face

"First of all, I will never want that. Two, all I want to do is to see Percy and get the hell away from you!" Annabeth said in matter of fact tone.

"Who is Percy?"Said Jake who was utterly confused and shocked to silence. Did she have a boyfriend? What was he like? Was she talking about him?

Suddenly a voice from behind them said, "I am."

The boy looked about 16 and had longish black hair that fell into his bright green eyes. He was tall and had tanned skin like someone who was from California that made his prefect white teeth shine.

"Percy!" yelped Annabeth as she dropped her stuff and ran to him. She jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss. They stayed like that making out and holding each other like they were never going to see each other again. Jake just stood there dumbfounded. They must've been really good friends he pep talked himself because inside every popular boy there is a very insecure nerd kid.

Jake cleared his throat and couple stopped to look at him Annabeth more peeved than Percy.

"So… Who are you?" said Jake thinking more like telling himself he won but little did he know Percy already had it in the bag.

"Percy Jackson, official boyfriend of Annabeth Chase." Annabeth giggled at the fact her boyfriend used his title.

Jake being the still cocky boy said, "Jake Labourd, official..., Annabeth what are we?

"Well you're the annoying boy in my chem. class that perves on me all the time…" said Annabeth smirking while her boyfriend tried to keep the laughter of his face. Percy and Annabeth exchanged knowing looks and Percy ever so slightly nodded.

"Perce babe, could you put my stuff in the car?" said Annabeth batting her eyelashes and adding sugary sweetness.

"Sure Annie," said Percy taking that backpack and duffel, holding them in each arm as if they weighed nothing.

"Jake, in case things don't work out or I get tired off my boyfriend, here's my number," Annabeth whispered and then winking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jake came home he felt like he won the lottery. He got a C+ on his chemistry test and the number from the prettiest girl in school. Jake decided to call the number because he hoped to ask Annabeth on a "study date" or in Jake terms hooking up. As he dialed he couldn't help but think the phone looked familiar but he didn't care. He paced his room waiting for Annabeth to answer and he thought of things to say to her.

"Hello this is the rejection hotline the number was probably given to you because a) the person doesn't like you b) you are really ugly or c) they gave you their number as a prank. I'm sorry but you should check with someone else before you call… Good-bye and have a nice day courtesy of the Rejection Hotline" said the answering machine lady. Jake stood there dumbfounded once again and then he got made!

"CHASE!"

BACK AT CAMP

Annabeth swiped through the Iris message and snuggled next to Percy.

"Ya think he got the message that we're dating?" said Percy, who had a vague idea what he did.

"I'm pretty sure he got the message," she said and they fell into yet another make out session.


	2. Chapter 2: Algebra's ex and distractions

Percy had trouble with math. Mostly Algebra. He hated it. Even his girlfriend Annabeth couldn't get him to understand the concepts. Now he was struggling after school with Annabeth, who was trying to teach him how to solve a problem.

"C'mon Percy, at least try, would you," said Annabeth, who watched her boyfriend struggle with the problem. He had a big test coming up and he had asked Annabeth for help so naturally Annabeth, being a good girlfriend, decide her boyfriend.

"I can't Annabeth!" said Percy. He had retrieved a master bolt, fought a god, retrieved the golden fleece, held up the sky for her, traveled through the labyrinth and managed to stay sane, fought a titan, turned down godly hood, but he couldn't do stinking algebra problem.

"Yes, you can," she urged him. He leaned down to kiss her, oh gods. Percy was like her drug. Everytime he touched her, electricity shot up her arm. Not the bad kind. The good kind. The kind that made her long for his touch. He gently pressed his lips down to hers. The Percy Effect never seemed to go away. Here she was a child of Athena and she gave in to the addiction all the time. He always managed to make her thoughts go fuzzy. She put her arms around his neck and then started sweeping her hands through his hair. Percy had his arms wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up so she was sitting on him. Annabeth shuttered as Percy ran her hands up her sides. She and Percy had always had hot make outs like these. In the guest cabins, in the forest, underwater (those were her favorites), Percy's cabin, and sometimes in the big house. They never dared to take it any farther than necking. Annabeth's head snapped back into control and she found herself on top of Percy kissing him. Somehow the chair got knocked to the floor and there they were.

"Percy… Homework. Now," she said her voice low and deadly calm.

"Oh gods," he thought, "the calm before the storm." He quickly righted himself, straitening his shirt, swept his hand through his hair. Annabeth took a little bit longer to straighten herself up. She pulled her shirt back down, adjusted her shorts, took her hair out of its ponytail and retied it. Then they both sat back down and Percy tried to gain his cool again. Annabeth had that effect on him. She could make out with him and then act herself or in rare occurrences act a little bit flustered. Percy needed to keep his cool. Sometimes he just wanted to rip her clothes off and start kissing her but, he had to restrain. They spent the rest of the night extremely flustered and trying to do math problems.

The Next Day

Percy walked to class with his books tucked under his arm. He was worried about the test. He just couldn't understand Algebra! The test started and Percy sat looking at the problems. He wrote one thing on his paper not including his name, date, and class period he was in. The bell eventually rang and he reluctantly put his paper in the pile along with the other students.

Mrs. Morison was grading the tests. Five A's and three B's so far. She picked up the next test in the pile and looked for answers. There were none and on the very back there was a sentence or two. It read:

Dear Algebra,

Stop asking us to find your x.

She's not coming back.

Percy J :)


	3. Chapter 3: I really love Twilight

**Hey ya'll! I was watching New Moon and I had a sudden inspiration! I also realized I only did Percebeth one-shots so far so this time I'm changing it up! So now I present to you Pip- Hey who are you? Edward Cullen was not harmed in the making of this story.**

**Edward: My name is Edward Cullen.**

**Me: . Gods! Drew!**

**Drew: Yeah?**

**Me: Edward Cullen is here.**

**Drew: REALLY?**

**Me: I'll let you have him if you do the disclaimer.**

**Edward: What? I never-**

**Drew: OKAY! I am Krista daughter of Apollo doesn't own any of the characters from the heroes of Olympus or the Percy Jackson series. **

Jason didn't understand. Her girlfriend was mad about something. She stood outside of the theatre with the other group of Aphrodite girls, scowling like an angry and wet cat. The girls and some boys of the Aphrodite cabin had asked *cough cough charmspoke cough cough* Chiron into letting them go to see the premier of a movie. The movie they were waiting in line for was Breaking Dawn part 2. Jason didn't understand why there were tons of screaming girls talking about Team Jacob (A/N: Even though Edward already won not that I'm a Team Edward person) and the other half rebutting Team Edward. Jason walked up to his girlfriend, who still had the wet cat look on her face, and asked her who Edward was.

"He's only like source of the most fan girls in the country," she said gesturing to the Aphrodite girls and occasional boy squealing.

"So… What's he in?"Jason asked. Then Piper gave him the I-can't-believe-you face.

"What?" said Jason.

"So you have no idea who Jacob, Bella, and the rest of the _Twilight_ cast is?" asked Piper, who was exasperated now.

"I'm gonna go with the safe answer here. No?" said Jason, who by Piper was given the Oh-My-Gods-you-poor-baby/oh-my-gods-you-just-ripped-his-head-off-with-your-bare-hands face.

Come on, Sparky," said Piper, who was now smirking, "I'm going to show you the joy of _Twilights_."

_LINEBREAK_

Jason and Piper were sitting in the movie theatre behind the Aphrodite fangirls and the occasional fanguys.

"This is horrible," said Jason, looking at the screen in utter disgust.

"I know," said Piper.

Piper looked at her boyfriend with admiration. He sat with her through the most ridiculous movie of all time and only complained once. He was an amazing boyfriend. She leaned over to kiss him. As soon as she pressed her lips to his, he immediately responded. He kissed back gently and then deepened the kiss.

"Guys, quit the PDA! We're trying to watch Edward do his thing," said Drew, who was wearing her I like boys who sparkle shirt.

Piper rolled her eyes and went back to kissing Jason.

Jason was kissing her again thinking to himself, "I really love _Twilight_."


	4. Chapter 4: Frank's Flock

**Hi ya'll it's been a while since I wrote another one of these ones shots so I'm going to continue writing them. Yay! Points for me and cookies for you (::) (::)! So here with me today is Fra- Frank, what are you doing?**

**Frank: playing with the panda *points to red panda***

**Me: NO! Put Pabu down**

**Frank: But he likes it!**

**Me: Frank, just do the disclaimer.**

**Frank: Okay Okay! Sheesh. Okay so Krista doesn't own me or any other PJO or HOO characters, that is all. Happy?**

**Me: very.**

Frank was the proud mother of twelve baby ducklings, though it hadn't started out that way. He saw Octavian hurling rocks at the twelve abandoned baby ducks when one of them stole his sacrifice. Frank wanted to avenge those duckies. He liked duckies. When he was little, his mother took him to a park and all of the duckies loved him because he could transform into a duck. He told Percy, who came to visit with Annabeth, his now fiancé, of his plan. Percy brought the bread and Frank brought himself.

"Are you sure this will work," asked Percy, who thought that the plan was quite funny.

"Pretty sure. Look there's Octavian in his usual spot. Let's go," he tugged Percy, who almost dropped the bread, along. Sure enough, some ducklings followed Percy until the twelve from yesterday were all present.

"Frank, they're all here," said Percy, who looked amused at what Frank was about to do. Frank grew smaller and smaller until all of the ducklings looked at him with the same expression. _Mama? _Frank mentally cursed himself for changing into a girl duck instead of a boy duck. He led the ducklings, who fell into single file behind him, behind Percy with the bread.

Octavian was sitting there holding a teddy bear. Smaller than the average teddy bears he sacrificed. He took out his ceremonial knife and had it poised to strike the bear through the heart. Harsh thought Frank. Then he flew grabbed the bear away from Octavian's hands. When he flew the knife cut his wing and left him bleeding on the ground clutching the teddy bear in his mouth.

"Frank…lin," yelled Percy, who then realized that Octavian was still there. Then something miraculous happened. One of the ducklings step out of line, looked at Frank ,who was still a duck, on the ground, and squeaked a loud, ear shattering quack. Then all of the other ducklings did the same and launched themselves at Octavian.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Octavian. He was pecked and whacked with wings. He struggled to push them off and run away. Finally he succeeded but his clothes were tattered and his hair was ripped out in several spots.

Frank changed back into a boy and all of the ducks looked at him. Then they all came and circled around him and nuzzling him. He gave them the whole bag of wheat bread that Percy brought and passed out.

Even though he had a broken arm and a twisted foot, he earned the respect of ducks everywhere and every time a duck saw him it would nuzzle him and walk away.

**Okay ya'll I know it was really short but I thought I was cute. Okay so now I'm going to need a new character (I was thinking Nico maybe) and thing (whether it is zoos, video games, the urban myth Slenderman, etc). Okay review, readers, review!**


End file.
